viafandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Russian Empire
The Holy Russian Empire (HRE) is the smaller of the two successor states to the former Russian Federation which fell apart after economical collapse in 2202. The Holy Russian Empire (HRE) was founded in 2210 by Krechet Vladimir Rurickovich. History Govenment The HRE is an Absolute Monarchy. The Emperor is both the head of state and head of the government, possessing an executive veto over Parliment. The day to day running of the country is handled by an bicameral parliment known as the Duma which consists of both a directly elected house and an chamber of ministers appointed by the Emperor. The current Emperor is Vasili III (b. 2352) who ascended the throne on the 1st of March 2393. Periodically, the archaic synonym of the title "Emperor" - "Tsar" is used. While considered obsolete already in 18th century, it is still used from time to time, even in official documents International Relations The HRE has tried to stay neutral from the conflicts and disputes which have wracked humanity over the last century or so, prefering to remain somewhat aloof. Although it has numerous treaties and agreements with both India and the R-USSR, the Empire generally maintains only minimal diplomatic contact with the other nations. Off world the Empire maintains a trade agreement with the Republic of Ciamverde, the Republic sells the Empire food in exchange for access to the Empires small but efficient merchant fleet which allows the Republic to sell its goods in the Old Reaches. Economy The main aim for the Empire is self sufficiency. To this end it engages in limited international trade, prefering to manufacture as much of its needs as possible. Raw materials come from Asgard and Lada as well as the colonies in the Old Reaches. Exports are limited to pharmaceuticals and a few basic electrical goods, primarily to the none-aligned nations of Africa and to the Asian Co-Prosperity League which it sees as a useful counter to the Celestial Empire. The vast plains in the south of the country are amongst the most fertile in the region and the Empire is almost self sufficient in staple foods Colonies and Territories The main territories of the Empire on Earth consist of those parts of the former Russian Federation west of the Ural mountain chain as well as the territories of the Ukraine and Belarus Republics which were absorbed into Russia following their economic collapses during the post-Atomic War period in the early 22nd century. Following the 2nd Civil War the HRE was forced to abandon its colonies on Gaia and Ciamverde, the former was claimed by the R-USSR whilst the later was eventually colonised by Japan The HRE's main colonies are the Garden world of Asgard in the Procyon system and Martian worlds of Lada and Morena (known informally as the Two Sisters) in the Epsilon Indi system, other colonies can be found on Atlas, Marset, Addledorf, and Nova Espero, all in the Old Reaches region. Unusually amongst the major powers the HRE has no colonies or outposts in the Core Systems region except for their orbital facilities above Earth. Military The military of the Holy Russian Empire is divided into four branches. Military service in HRE is mandatory and non-discriminative. Every person has to receive at least a minimum military training (2 years in planetary forces, or 4 years in Aerospace, Spaceborn or Space forces) to achieve the rights of subject of Russian empire. Unlike the basic civil rights, a subject of the Russian empire could hold political, legal and bureaucratic positions. Planetary Forces Planetary Forces, which includes, conventional ground forces, maritime naval units, ground to air and ground to orbit defence, and strategic nuclear forces. Guard: composed of the Guards Corps, including 3 Guards Tank Division 2 Guards mechanized division, and 2 Guards Brigade. Guards are the elite of the Armed Forces of the Russian Empire, and are part of the Rapid Reaction Force. Army has 12 army corps, including 8 tanks divisions, 16 mechanized infantry divisions, 12 anti-aircraft brigade,12 front line aviation Air Corps, 12 artillery brigades, 12 engineering teams and unknown number of Strategic Nuclear Missile divisions. During peace time, all divisions, save for Strategic Missile ones, are equipped only with minimal amount of personnel, but in case of wartime, the numbers supposed to be nominal, due to large amount of well-trained reserve. And at least 6 new corps are supposed to unfold completely from reserve. Given the geopolitical situation of the Empire, much of the planetary forces (6 army corps) are concentrated near the border of the Soviet Union in so called East Military District. The other corps are stationed in St. Petersburg, Moscow, Belarusian, Kiev and Southern Military Districts. Colonial forces include 8 colonial brigades, formed from the army corps units. The service life in the colonial troops is 4 years. The main part of the colonial forces dislocated on Asgard - 3 brigades. Planetary forces on Morena and Lada include 1 colonial brigade each, due to very limited human presence on those planets. Main task of coloneal brigades is to protect the colonists from both external threats and natural hazards. The other 3 brigades are deployed in the Old Reaches area providing protection of numerous mining and agricultural colonies of the Empire, as well as several small colonies of the Russian Empire in the Frontier. Navy: includes 3 fleets: the Black Sea, the Baltic and Northern fleets and 2 flotillas: The Caspian Sea and the forces of Asgard. The most powerful is the the Northern Fleet, whose function is to protect the interests of the Empire in the oceans, and the implementation of peacekeeping missions. In its structure there are seven nuclear submarines with nuclear ballistic missiles, three heavy aircraft-carrying cruisers and more than 35 ocean-going ships (destroyers and frigates). The objectives of the Baltic and Black Sea fleets include protection and patrol waters of the Black Sea and Baltic Sea, and in the case of local conflicts,securing imperial shores from landing and assisting landing on the enemy shore. Similar functions are assigned to the Caspian Flotilla. The naval forces of Asgard are several frigates and corvettes, in addition, they include seven nuclear submarines, converted into orbital defence platforms, carrying 18 "Sea-to-Space" missiles each. The Marines presented 3 Marine Divisions, Marine Corps brigade and a brigade of the colonial marines. Military Aerospace Forces The Military Aerospace Forces, which includes land and naval based aviation and aerospace fighters, strictly bound to the planetary defence mission including close air support of the Planetary Forces. It consists of four air armies. Fighter aviation consists of 3 Guards and 16 Fighter Regiment, groupped in 7 fighter divisions. The mainstay of the fleet is the Su-249, although a portion of the guard army squadrons have began receiving the new Su-251. Strike aircraft includes 1 guards and 7 assault regiments. Theses use the Su-244, although the number of backwater and reserve squadrons are still using outdated Su-238. The 1st Air army controls the near-Earth space and provides protection to numerous scientific and asteroid mining stations around the solar system. Similarly the 2nd air army is responsible for the protection of Procyon, 3rd army - Epsilon Indi, and 4th army is responsible for the protection of interests of the Empire in the sectors of the Old Reaches and the "Frontier". While the units of the 1st army are considered an elite, the most combat-ready are 2nd army units,who clashed with CEGD raids several times, and 4th army, who regularly participate in anti-pirate operations in the frontier. Air Defense Forces, attached to Aerospace forces, has 18 air defense brigades, which are armed with a variety of air and orbital defence systems. Military Space Forces This includes capital space ships, escort vessels and spaceship-based fighters. The Imperial Military Space Force is divided into four fleets:- *'1st (Homeworld) Fleet' - is tasked with the protection of the Motherland from threats within Solar system, as well as protecting the large shipyards that the HRE maintains in geostationary orbit above Siberia. This fleet is often seen as "Royal guards" and to serve there is very prestigious *'2nd (Colonial) Fleet' - is stationed in the Procyon A system. This fleet protects the colony on Asgard (including the HRE's second largest shipyard), as well as the multiple orbital and deep space mining, research and testing facilities scattered through out the system. This fleet has engaged in skirmishes with the CEGD. *'3rd (Colonial) Fleet' -''' is stationed in the Epsilon Indi system protecting the HRE`s colonies on Lada and Morena , as well as some research facilities. *'''4th (Expeditionary) Fleet, - is deployed to the Old Reaches where the HRE has a number of colonies and outposts. Fourth Fleet specialises in the protection of shipping, anti-smuggling missions, and the suppression of pirate activity. Fourth Fleet is also capable of humanitarian missions including disaster relief. This fleet rarely acts as a single force, however, instead individual ships or small squadrons are deployed as and where they are needed. Fourth Fleet has seen numerous actions and the officers and crews have earned a reputation of seasoned veterans, having proven themselves in actual combat. Spaceborne Forces These are the direct descendants of famous airborne troops (a Russian speciality since the mid-20th century), and are spaceship based troops with dedicated weaponry and equipment for orbit-to-surface assault as well as ship boarding actions. Spaceborn forces include 4 fully fledged divisions. KDV are the elite of the Armed Forces of the Russian Empire and part of the Rapid Reaction Force. Many foreign commanders consider the Empire's spaceborne troops to be perhaps the finest assault force ever. Due to transportation and planetfall limitations, Spaceborne forces are limited in numbers and lack heavy armored vehicles. However, they are equipped with assault class power-assisted personal armor, optimized for all-environmental use. Category:Nations